ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration 2015
See also: Starlight Celebration 2015/Guide Starlight Celebration 2015: A Time to Call Our Own (12/11/2015) Bells ring out across the city as the people of Vana'diel make ready for the Starlight season. Starlight Celebration – the most lively and beloved of winter festivals. At least it should be. The usually lavish decorations and busy preparations that the people of Vana'diel have grown accustomed to have been uncommonly late in coming this year. This irregularity in seasonal timing was not completely lost on the busy adults struggling to make it through the end of the year, but for the city's bright-eyed, rosy-cheeked children, this critical deficiency in festive cheer was an unbearable outrage. In the face of this dark injustice, a brave band of heroes from Windurst united to set Starlight Celebration back on track. ---------------------------------------- "They're skimping this year! It's incon-see-va-bull!" The young Tarutaru Kohlo-Lakolo fumed as he looked out at the crest-fallen faces of his Star Onion Brigade. The Star Onion Brigade, the most renown and celebrated "defenders of goodiness," held a moot in their stronghold at Windurst (behind the warehouse near the docks). With only one exception, the S.O.B. has always been composed entirely of Tarutaru and Mithra children. Their modus operandi: bring down the iron hammer of justice on the stupid heads of wicked grown-ups everywhere. "Who'rrre ?they'?" Yafa Yaa's ears perked up as she asked her question, only to be answered by the staff officer, Papo-Hopo. "Da grown-ups, of course!" "Wicked grown-ups?" The brigade leader answered: "The most wickedest of grown-ups! It's all their fault!" "Oh! Oh! I have a question! Leader, what's an ?inkan-sea-bubble'?" "It's ?incon-see-va-bull', get it wight!" Papo-Hopo was quick to correct Pyo Nzon's query. "Can you eat it?" Papo-Hopo shook his head at Gomada-Vulmada. "It's not a food, it's a...it's a..." Brigade leader Kohlo Lakolo then spoke out in a clear voice that promised the answer to all of life's mysteries. "They think that mere presents are enough for this year's Starlight Celebration!" "Prrrezents!? You mean like when those nice adventurrrers wearrring rrred hats gave us those goodies in colorrred boxes with all the rrribons? You mean they'rrre coming back this yearrr!?" Yafa Yaa was already playing with the packaging in her mind. Papo-Hopo let out the sarcastic snort of a young boy already privy to advanced information. "Who do dey dink dey're kidding? Every year dey put on da same stupid hats and dink we can't tell dat dey're just adventurers." "Forget the presents! We've got other things to worry about now!" Kohlo-Lakolo patiently explained the situation to his followers. "If those grown-ups have they're way, there won't be any decorashuns in the street, no pretty fireworks, and no goodies this year!" "Nyooo!" "No goodie-woodies!? No way!" A peal of protests rose from the assembly. The youngest among them, little Pichichi, was already in tears. "Yes, comrades. I feel the pain in your voices. A Starlight Celebration without decorashuns or delicious cake just isn't a Starlight Celebration! This trapestry calls for vigilante action to show those selfish grown-ups how it's done!" Kohlo-Lakolo couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he said those words. "What's a vigilanty?" "What arrre we gonna do?" "Don't worry, I have a plan! Brigade! Faaall in! As of this moment, Operashun Starlight has begun!" "Yippee!" "Hi-ho Silver!" "Meow!" "Herrre we go again!" Kohlo-Lakolo then proceeded to reveal the details of his top secret plan. The brigade began by advancing on the Manustery. They then grabbed hold of the Cardians and set upon them gold and silver ornaments. "LOoK aT US.?So PRetTy.?So SEasONaL.?LaLALa." Upon seeing her precious Cardians parading about the Manustery in a cacophonous din of star-speech carols, the Manustery minister let out a shriek. "Who did that? Who put those glittery garlands all over our poor Cardians!?" The glittering, dancing Cardians who were now spinning around like mog house moogles, soon lit up the whole Manustery in festive cheer. "We're just getting started!" The S.O.B. moved on to engage its next target: the chocobo stables. The brigadiers stretched red socks over the chocobos' heads as makeshift snow caps and painted their saddles in brightly-colored designs. Adventurers returning to collect their mounts stared in disbelief at the spectacle before them. "Huh!? You...you expect us to ride through town like that!?" Thus, the costumed vigilantes advanced from target to target, striking joy and merriment into the hearts of all who were so fortunate to find themselves in their path. The costumes were, of course, an essential part of any heroic vigilante operation, and so the S.O.B. carried out all their operations in festive Starlight regalia. As to whether or not these disguises were effective at concealing the perpetrator's secret identities from the growing crowds of on-looking adults, the answer is almost certainly no. A group of angry adults soon gathered at the Rarab Tail to discuss how to punish this sudden and unprovoked act of seasonal cheer. But at least one adult understood the motives behind the brigadiers' rampage, no other than the Manustery minister, Apururu. "Those poor dears must have been heartbroken." "Don't you see? Starlight Celebration really has caught us resting on our laurels this year. We've been letting those adventurers handle all the presents, and barely lifted a finger to prepare for the festival. I'm sure those poor children just wanted a livelier Starlight Celebration, just like the ones we used to have." The adults gasped in realization at the minister's words. "That explains why those kids were decorating so furiously around town. The silly things may have overdone it a bit with their decorating, but I'm sure the city will be better off for their efforts. Let's watch and wait till they're finished before plotting any punishments." Unbeknownst to the Star Onion Brigadiers, Apururu and her Cardians watched over the children as they ran across the city's many ramparts and boardwalks. Being the most literate brigadier in the group, Papo-Hopo snuck into the Tarutaru Times printer's shop and switched the type plate for the gossip column with one for a rousing S.O.B. editorial celebrating Starlight Celebration. The ever hungry Gomada-Vulmada infiltrated the Rarab Tail kitchens and poured maple syrup into the owner's precious pickled vegetable jars, inventing a highly distinctive original dessert in the process. Little Pichichi set herself to decorating every last hat in Baren Moren Hatter's shop with colorful beads, while Yafa rigged up a barrage of automatic crackers at the entrances to every nation's consulate building. Meanwhile Pyo and the brigadier leader succeeded in attaching fantastic antlers to the heads of all the Dhalmel in Windurst Woods. Reaching the heads of the massive Dhalmel was thought to be an impossible task at first, but after Pyo shouted and waved her arms in the air, the giant beasts obediently lowered their heads and gladly accepted the antlers – a Starlight miracle that would long go down in S.O.B. history. And so, these unrelenting agents of joy and good cheer ran through the city, leaving in their wake a glittering Starlight spectacle visible from every eve and window. Every door was decorated with bright red flowers made of paper with streamers reading "Merry Starlight!". Almost no house was spared this treatment and the homes of Windurst were soon covered in the red, white, and green paper flowers and stars folded and pasted by the little hands of brave bigadiers. In no time at all, the whole town was painted in vibrant Starlight colors. "It's so purrrty!" "Now this is what Starlight Celebration is supposed to look like!" "Well done, brigadiers. It looks like our work here is..." "Wait, Leader, what'th that over there?" Pichichi extended a cautious finger towards a certain doctor's house. "Huh? What is that?" The very top of the roof was affixed with a shining star. The children knew all to well to never go near that house. "Did...did we do dat?" "I don't remember going near that place." "But, dat lady would never..." "No, impossible." The doctor's reputation for furious temper tantrums had become legendary. There was precisely zero possibility for such a foul-tempered creature to ever succumb to the city's newfound Starlight cheer. In short, the star was almost assuredly?no, absolutely not the work of that house's most peculiar proprietor. Although a few mysteries remained unsolved, the bulk of the city was now resplendently arrayed in seasonal décor. Orchestrion music could be heard filtering out of doors and windows everywhere. Starlight Celebration had begun. "Well, well, You've been busy, haven't you!" When the brigadiers returned to their headquarters behind the warehouse, standing there (and apparently waiting for them) was a small crowd of grown-ups and the Manustery minister, Apururu. Brigade leader Kohlo-Lakolo froze where he stood, but still managed to strike a defensive pose, placing himself squarely between the grown-ups and his cowering comrades. Chamama, the owner of the Rarab Tail and Pichichi's mother glared at the children with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you kids-wids!" "W-we're the champions of justice! You w-wicked grown-ups don't scare us!" "What did you just call me!?" "Wi......nothing." "I thought so!" Chamama let out a sigh and looked over to Apururu. "Well, you were rightaru. They sure brightened up the town." A small smile appeared on the minister's lips as she turned to the terrified members of the Star Onion Brigade. "You certainly are the champions of justice. Well done!" "Huh?" "It's true. We haven't been very fair to you kids these last few weeks, have we?" With those words, something dawned on Kohlo-Lakolo as he remembered their run through the city and the many inexplicably decorated locations they stumbled upon. Apururu clapped her hands twice. From the shadows behind the warehouse crates, the decorated Cardians rolled out one-by-one. "H...Huh!?" "What nyow!?" But instead of the usual staves, in the Cardians' hands were bright red packages. "Merry Starlight!" As soon as he realized what was going on, Papo-Hopo ran towards the Cardians. "Dey're presents! Presents!" Hearing that, the other children rushed forward and were soon climbing over the Cardians and each-other in a rush to get their prize. Kohlo-Lakolo beamed as he raised his arms in the air in triumph. "Operation Starlight: mission accomplished!" A cheer rose from the crowd. While it was plain as day that the faithful Cardians had assisted the children in their quest to decorate the city, the fact that it was clearly impossible for the flightless automatons to place a star in such a high and inaccessible location as a rooftop was just a minor detail easily forgotten by the jovial brigadiers. Story: Miyabi Hasegawa Illustration: Mitsuhiro Arita --------------------------- Event Schedule From Tuesday, December 15 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Thursday, December 31 at 6:59 a.m. (PST) Nab presents held hostage by nefarious goblins! The moogles are all in a tizzy-goblins have filched some of their most prized presents and furnishings! Have mercy on the little fluff balls and wrest them back for the good of Vanadiel! But don't go unprepared-speak to moogles in the following locations to hear all about this most devious of plots. Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Markets / Windurst Waters (north side) * If you find yourself stuck and unable to clinch victory from the jaws of defeat, try speaking to the moogles again-they just might have some hints for you. If that doesn't work, you can also team up with a bunch of friends-the more the merrier, and the more likely you'll be able to nab some gifts! Games for the Willing and Able! During the Starlight Celebration, special minigames will be available for adventurers to enjoy. Clearing this mini game will not only grant the winner a new sitting emote, but also Starlight Celebration-themed items, synthesis ingredients for the Orchestrion furnishing, as well as sheet music key items! Southern San d'Oria (Spot the Difference) / Port Bastok (Chocobo Treasure Chests) / Windurst Woods (Job Guessing-Wessing Booth) Read on for details about the orchestrion. ⬛Leaf Bench Emote Using the Leaf Bench item will grant the bearer a key item that allows him or her to use the leaf bench emote. *Activate the emote with the /sitchair 9 text command. Used together with the Astral Cube invisible chair item available from the December Login Campaign, up to three player characters can comfortably sit together on this spacious bench! Festive Goods for Sale! The moogles in the following locations will be selling Dream Hats and Snowman Caps, as well as other Starlight Celebration-themed items throughout the event. *Synthesizing an ordinary Snowman Cap together with something snowy will produce a higher quality Frosty Cap. Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (H-9) / Windurst Waters (north side, G-10) Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! The moogles are in need of enthusiastic adventurers to help them distribute presents and seasonal greeting cards. Munificent individuals who lend their aid will be rewarded with delightful items and gift tokens. Speak with a festival moogle at one of the locations below to learn the details. ⬛Bring the gift of starlight to Vana'diel's citizens! Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Bastok Mines (I-8) / Windurst Waters (north side, F-9) ⬛Deliver cards wishing good cheer to adventurers! Northern San d'Oria (J-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Woods (H-11) Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! To show their appreciation to all adventurers for doing their part to make Vana'diel a better place, the moogles have prepared hordes of presents and scattered them across the locations listed below. The presents have each been sealed within a box...and there's only one way to get them out! Starlight Celebration-themed items and gift tokens await lucky adventurers! West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Presents in Exchange for Gift Tokens! Present any gift tokens obtained during the Starlight Celebration to a festival moogle posted at one of the locations below, and you will receive seasonal items in exchange. Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods The Gift of a Child's Laughter! Throughout the event, smilebringers will be handing out presents to all the children in town from the locations listed below. Make lots of children's dreams come true, and something felicitous might just visit you! Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Windurst Waters (north side) * A dream cap or dream cap +1 must be equipped to give presents to all the good boys and girls. Dream caps may be purchased from the special stores setup for this event. Master the Art of Turning Frowns Upside Down! For the duration of the Starlight Celebration, the participation fee will be waived for the Smilebringer Boot Camp, and adventurers who prove their grit and gaiety will be presented with unique seasonal items. To learn all the details, simply talk to a friendly neighborhood smile sergeant posted at one of the locations below. The training will be available in three difficulty levels-beginner, intermediate, and advanced-with each offering different rewards. Beginner:East Ronfaure / South Gustaberg / East Sarutabaruta Intermediate:La Theine Plateau / Konschtat Highlands / Tahrongi Canyon Advanced:Batallia Downs / Rolanberry Fields / Sauromugue Champaign What is an orchestrion? An orchestrion is an item that lets adventurers change the music in their Mog House. Orchestrions can be built by synthesizing items won in minigames. Music is played using sheet music key items and spinets. Sheet music can be won from Starlight Celebration minigames. Background music may be changed by using the controller located near the entrance. Players invited to your Mog House will also be able to enjoy the music. However, if music that the player has not installed is selected, the regular Mog House music will play. * Selecting a spinet song requires that both an orchestrion and spinet be in your Mog House. * Orchestrions may be created using a synergy recipe.